


How Dana became Dave

by Eien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien/pseuds/Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Roxy is adjusting to life with her identical twin daughters Rose and Dana, when Dana says something truly frightening- she wants to be called "Dave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dana became Dave

You don't know what it was that finally made you snap. You just know that you did. You can't count the number of times you found her wearing her daddy's clothes, or lost her in the store because she ran off to look at boy toys, or just forgot she was standing there because she was just so solemn and quiet as you checked out of the store with her new dress. But something finally broke you. Maybe it was the time she asked if she could play baseball with the boys. Maybe it was when she asked to paint her room "like John's," with green and blue and ghosts and "boy things.” Maybe it was when she finally broke and cried all the way home from school because she had to stay in the girls line and Mommy no she wasn't like all those girls, she wasn't one of “them.” Maybe it was that first day that she came home and asked you to call her Dave instead of Dana. 

 

Rose was always such a good baby. She didn't cry, she sat still for events, she wore her little dress without fussing and running through the mud. She may not have played house like other little girls do, choosing instead to collect things from the yard and mix them together to make "magic potions,” but she still got along with the other girls of her kindergarten class. You had never gotten a note home about her beating the other girls, tearing up her clothes, or—God forbid—trying to cut her hair off with the kiddie scissors as Dana had almost done. Rose elected to be the teacher's picker-upper, making sure that everyone picked up their toys at the end of recess. She asked for forgiveness for her sister because no one could really tell the difference at that point. Twins were such a handful; you were fortunate to have one good one. 

It wasn't until they started kindergarten that This became a problem. Maybe it was because the girls never had a father figure, maybe it wasn't until they joined that class that they recognized that boys existed. Who could really say? But you thought you had hidden his clothes away when he left you. You thought you had thrown them away or lost them to the attic. You didn't know they still existed until Dana came out in crumpled pants and a tie that fell past her knees, asking if she could keep them until she grew up—grew up into a boy. 

This wasn't a problem until she made friends with that John. You thought that it would be an innocent play date, you thought that it was great that she had made a friend, albeit a strange one (what five-year-old talks about their ghost grandma?), you thought this was good for her. But when you went to get her you weren't expecting to find John’s pants around his ankles, with your daughter staring at his penis as he explained how it worked. You never expected to have to explain so early to her why she was different—but you never expected her to tell you that she was wrong. 

Since that day, every time you went shopping you lost your daughter to "boy" things. You gave up telling the stylist how to cut her hair because she always asked for it to be shorter. You grew tired of telling your girls, your beautiful, beautiful baby girls to get dressed to go out and always having to send one back to change. You gave up telling yourself it is just a phase because it has been years and she is still wearing those stupid glasses and that oversized shirt that once belonged to her father. You've given up fighting to see what was behind those awful shades and you've gotten her a therapist, someone who gets it. You've even gotten yourself one because you just needed some help, someone to talk to, someone who gets it.

Now, you've given up calling her a "her" because you've learned that he is more than his pronouns and your baby is still your baby. You've given up, and every day you are so glad that you did. Being able to see your beautiful, smiling boy every day reminds you that you would do it all again in a heartbeat. And now you know, for absolute certain, that you have the most beautiful son in the world. Now, at thirteen, with his voice dropping and his rebellious teenage swagger setting in, you have never seen a more perfect man in all your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea one night about Rose and Dave being twins and it kind of just grew from there. I'm a big fan of the headcanon of Trans* Dave so I tried to start a little something that I would really love to expand on later. Any questions, ask in the comments!


End file.
